Everything's Coming Up Klaine
by WickedForGood13
Summary: A collection of 'missing scenes,' set throughout Season 3.
1. The Purple Piano Project

"Blaine, I need you."

That's all it took – just four little words – and Blaine was running for his car. "I'm on my way," he said, before, regretfully, hanging up.

As he drove, he wondered what could have shook Kurt to the point where he would call him in that scared, tiny little voice, as though his entire world were collapsing around him. _Oh, no,_ he thought with horrifying clarity. _What if his dad has had another heart attack? No, I can't think like that. I have to be positive._

In what seemed to be no time at all, Blaine was pulling up in front of Kurt's house. All the lights were out, and it looked as though no one were home. Stepping cautiously out of his car, Blaine made his way to the front porch, where he found Kurt waiting for him.

"Kurt, honey, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked gently, kneeling before the pale boy's seat and taking his cold hands in his. Rubbing them methodically between his own, he waited for Kurt to respond.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt opened his mouth and began to speak. "Rachel and I went to that NYADA 'mixer' tonight. Blaine—" here, his voice broke. "It was a disaster. They were _better_ than us. Rachel and I had practiced so hard – I told you about it; we sang 'Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead.' But when we got there, it was to find that all our hard work had gone to waste."

"Oh, Kurt, honey … no! Your work could never go to waste. Not while I'm around to appreciate it." Kurt smiled slightly, ducking his head in embarrassment. Blaine cupped his chin in his hand, "Hey, now. Don't hide from me. I love you, and I'm _always_ gonna be here for you, in whatever capacity you desire, be that as your best friend or your boyfriend."

Holding Kurt's face in his hands, he connected their lips. Pulling away slightly, but keeping their foreheads pressed together, he continued speaking, "Kurt, you have an _amazing_ talent for singing and fashion. But, aside from your talent, you are fiercely loyal to your friends and your family … the ones you love. And it's _that_ that's going to get you out of here. You are _not_ a Lima Loser, Kurt – you're not. You are a fighter. You fight for your beliefs and what you think is right. People recognize that fierceness in you and take notice. And, one of these days, that fierceness is going to land you a role on Broadway, at the very least!"

Lost for words, Kurt settled for roughly reconnecting their lips. He kissed Blaine desperately, as though one or both of them were about to disappear. Through the kiss, Blaine felt tears dripping down their faces. He knew why he was crying – he couldn't imagine his boyfriend ever feeling worthless, and he vowed that he would never feel so again. But he was at a loss as to why Kurt would be crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked in that same gentle voice from before.

"You're too good to be true, Blaine," Kurt whimpered slightly. "You always know the right thing to say. And sometimes, I just can't believe my luck. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Blaine settled for rising fully to his knees and wrapping his arms securely around Kurt. Nuzzling his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, he took a moment to compose himself. "Kurt," he said at last, "As I've said before, you move me. Any boy would be lucky to be called yours. I'm luckier than most, in that I have you all to myself. To my mind, it's not a matter of what one does or doesn't do to deserve something – it's all left up to the Fates, who seem to have smiled on us particularly. So let's not question what we've been given. Let's get out there, and _live_."

Kurt was staring at him in awe. Finally, he whispered, breathlessly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine replied, "Always have, always will."

With that, they settled down on the porch swing to watch the sun rise together, content in the knowledge that they were meant to be. And nothing was going to change that.


	2. I Am Unicorn

Blaine stood alone on stage, breathing heavily. He couldn't believe the offer he'd just been given. To play Tony – the lead, no less – while he was still in high school was an incredible opportunity. But his thoughts immediately strayed to Kurt, who had worked so hard and needed this role for his college applications. He couldn't accept without at least first talking to Kurt.

"Can I get back to you on that?" he asked.

"Of course, Blaine," replied Artie. "Just don't take too long."

"I won't," he promised. With that, he dashed off stage, desperate to find Kurt. Knowing his boyfriend, he would have been watching the performance, and thus, would have heard what the three directors had proposed. He didn't want Kurt to get the wrong idea, which was why he was now hurrying to find him.

Blaine found him by his locker, taking books out and shoving them in his bag, or the reverse. Occasionally, he would pause to glance at the picture hanging up, one that Blaine knew was of the two of them together. He could tell that Kurt had been crying, or was close to tears. As much as he didn't want that, it was now or never.

"Hi," he said, cursing his voice for cracking on that one syllable.

"Hi," Kurt replied, rather shortly in Blaine's opinion. Before he had time to form another thought, Kurt was speaking again. "I saw your audition, Blaine. You were wonderful. You should definitely accept the part."

Blaine knew better than to take Kurt at his word, especially considering that his head was currently stuffed in his locker and muffling his voice.

"Hey," said Blaine, gently spinning Kurt around to face him. "I'm not going to take it if you can't even look at me. I want _you_ to want this for me too. Now, if you really mean it, look me in the eye and say that I should accept the role of Tony."

Hesitantly, Kurt met Blaine's fierce-but-loving expression. "I-I …" he began, stuttering slightly. "I think you should take the role of Tony, Blaine. You would have a better time of it than me, since you can actually pass as straight. People want to see a show that's believable, which 'West Side Story' wouldn't be if I were playing Tony. Take it, Blaine, and with my blessing."

"You're sure?" asked Blaine, hands securely fastened around Kurt's slender waist.

"Positive," Kurt nodded emphatically.

"Kurt …" Blaine started to speak, but Kurt held up a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Hush, now. I mean it – you are going to be _amazing_ as Tony, more so than I would have been. Don't worry about me. Yes, I would love to play Tony, but there'll be other roles. I have to believe that Tony wouldn't make or break my getting into NYADA. I'll be fine, Blaine, really."

"I love you," said Blaine, a smile on his face and in his voice as he brought their lips together for a brief kiss.

"As I love you," Kurt replied, a slightly dazed look in his eyes when they pulled apart. "Now, go. Tell Artie that you accept. I'll be waiting right here."

"Alright, if you're sure …" said Blaine, voice trailing off as he gave Kurt another opportunity to dissuade him.

"Go," said Kurt, laughing as he made a shooing motion with his hands.

Blaine jogged off down the hallway, shooting Kurt an easy grin over his shoulder. Kurt leaned back up against the row of lockers behind him, sliding down to sit on the ground. He remembered being in this position before, after having been shoved into these very lockers. That had been back right when he'd met Blaine. How times had changed. He'd been miserable then and would have fought tooth and nail for the role of Tony. Now, he was practically giving it away. But it was all for a good cause, something more important than his neurotic need to be in the spotlight – Blaine.


	3. Asian F

Blaine felt guilty. After Kurt had handed him those flowers in the hallway, he'd wanted to kiss Kurt so badly. But because of _who_ they were and _where_ they were, they couldn't – their movements were restricted. It made him so mad that he couldn't even walk down the hallway hand-in-hand with his boyfriend. It just wasn't _fair_!

Little did he know that Kurt was feeling the same way. Although Blaine gave fantastic hugs, that one in the hallway had tasted of regret. Both had wanted to kiss, Kurt was sure, but McKinley High politics left them unable to do so. It just wasn't _fair_! They'd both been through so much to get to where they were. Yet they couldn't even hold hands without being called disgusting names or threatened with bodily harm.

Each conspired to do something for the other, to make up for what had happened when Kurt had been being big about essentially giving the role of Tony to Blaine. When they were finally ready, they called each other up one night.

"Blaine, can you come over?" asked Kurt.

"Actually, I was just calling to see if _you_ could come over," Blaine replied.

They both chuckled. "How about we meet halfway? Say, the park?" suggested Kurt.

"Sounds good, I'll be there," said Blaine eagerly.

The pair hung up and each dashed for their cars. It wasn't long before they reached the deserted park. Suddenly shy, they tentatively opened their car doors, just standing there looking at each other. Then, at the same time, they crossed the distance separating them and tightly wrapped their arms around each other.

"I've missed you," Kurt murmured in Blaine's ear.

"I've missed you too," he admitted. "Aren't we silly? We've only been separated for a few hours."

"A few hours away from you feels like a few days to me," said Kurt, a blush instantly dusting his cheeks and causing him to bury his head in Blaine's chest.

Blaine just laughed good-naturedly. "No need to get embarrassed, Kurt. I feel exactly the same way."

"You do?" Kurt looked up hopefully.

"When you were in New York last year," said Blaine slowly, "I thought I'd go crazy with missing you. Didn't you ever wonder why I chose to say 'I love you' then, rather than some other time? It was because I could no longer imagine my life without you in it, and I wanted you to know how I felt."

Desperate for contact with his boyfriend, Kurt crushed their lips together hungrily. "I love you too," he mumbled, "So damn much."

Blaine smiled into the kiss and tightened his hold on Kurt's waist. "I love you more," he whispered.

"I love you most," Kurt declared. A moment later they burst into laughter. "Did we just quote _Tangled_?" he asked through his peals of laughter.

"I believe we did," said Blaine, smiling gaily at his boyfriend. Once they'd recovered, he pulled Kurt back into his arms and whispered into his chest, "Now, why did you want to see me tonight?"

Pulling away, Kurt made his way back to his car where he produced a basket with a flourish. "I thought we could have a midnight picnic," he explained. What Kurt hadn't counted on was Blaine starting to laugh hysterically again, to the point of rolling around on the ground and clutching his sides. "And what, pray tell, is so amusing?" he asked, starting to get annoyed.

Blaine immediately calmed down at hearing Kurt's tone. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It's just …" Here, he made his way over to his car and took out a basket of his own. "I had the same idea!"

Now Kurt was the one to start laughing hysterically. Though, granted, he recovered a lot sooner than Blaine had or would have. "Well, you know what they say: great minds think alike."

"I like your way of thinking," Blaine replied instantly.

"Cheese ball," Kurt stated smugly.

"You love it," Blaine countered.

All Kurt could offer was a serene smile. He wasn't about to give in and admit that he actually adored Blaine's cheesy lines. "Shall we?" he asked, nodding his head to indicate that they should sit down. Taking Blaine's proffered arm, they walked to a grassy knoll where they set down their baskets and each withdrew a blanket to sit on. Once that was done, they began to take out the various items in their individual baskets.

"How did you get your dad to agree to this?" asked Blaine.

"It's Friday – I can sleep in tomorrow. Plus, I'm on top of my schoolwork, so he doesn't have to worry about my grades slipping if I spend just one night out with my boyfriend."

"Good to hear," said Blaine, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Blushing, and ducking his head in an adorable manner, Kurt quickly recovered by saying, "What about you? You obviously had something planned for me, the same as I did for you. How did you get _your_ parents to agree?"

"I didn't," Blaine admitted freely. "They don't care what I do, as long as it's nothing that would bring shame on the family name. So, I just left to meet you."

Kurt leaned over to give Blaine a sweet and chaste kiss. "I love you," he murmured softly.

Blaine just smiled in response. "So … can I ask what brought this on? Not that I don't appreciate the gesture …"

"I wanted to make up for not being able to kiss you in the hall today," Kurt whispered.

"Funny," said Blaine, smiling sadly at him, "That was my intention as well."

"We make quite a pair, don't we?" asked Kurt in wonder.

"That we do," said Blaine agreeably. "And, Kurt – I don't mind if we're not able to kiss in public. I understand – I really do. I knew what I was signing up for when I transferred, and I am more than willing to sacrifice a few kisses for the chance to spend more time with you."

Kurt was floored at the utter sincerity and devotion in Blaine's eyes and voice. "God, I love you," he whispered, before tackling Blaine and wrestling him to the ground. Not even caring about his hair or the state of his clothes, he hovered over Blaine's body, peppering him with kisses. "You are amazing, and I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"To be frank, I don't know what I'd do without you either, Kurt," Blaine replied, his hands helping Kurt to balance over him. "Come here, you," he said, bringing Kurt down to his level and turning them so that they were cuddled together. "I love you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the base of Kurt's neck. Feeling him shiver, Blaine tightened his hold as he felt sleep beginning to take him.

The two boys stayed that way all night, safe in each other's arms. They knew that they would have to face reality in the morning, but for that one moment in time, it was just them – and no one was going to break them apart, not ever.


	4. Pot O' Gold

It was a typical Tuesday night. Blaine was sitting at his desk, attempting to concentrate on the math problems he'd been set for homework, but thoughts of his boyfriend kept distracting him.

_I wish I could hear Kurt's voice right now,_ he thought.

Just at that moment, his phone rang. As the strains of Lady GaGa's 'Born This Way,' Kurt's signature ringtone, faded away, Blaine picked up, already anticipating the lively discussion that was sure to follow.

"Hi," he said, and damn if he didn't sound out of breath. But that was the affect Kurt had on him.

"My dad's running for Congress," Kurt said without preamble.

_Well, that was unexpected, _Blaine thought to himself. All he said, instead, was, "Wow, that's amazing. How do you feel?"

On the other end of the line, Blaine could hear Kurt give a watery laugh. "You know me too well, Blaine Warbler," he whispered through the tears Blaine could almost picture running down his porcelain cheeks. Blaine waited patiently for Kurt to regain his composure. With a final sniff, Kurt spoke again, "After Dad got the money for Glee club's musical, he and Coach Sylvester had a show-down in the hallway. It was _then_ that he decided to run. He says he wants to save the arts because the arts are what saved _me_."

Blaine gasped at hearing this. "Oh, Kurt …" he murmured softly.

"I'm scared, Blaine," he blurted out. "I'm scared for my dad. It was only last year that he had a heart attack and nearly died! He still could! Sue is fierce – she'll stop at nothing until she wins. And … I'm scared that the stress is going to kill my dad."

"Kurt, honey, breathe," Blaine advised soothingly at the sound of his boyfriend practically hyperventilating over the phone. As Kurt calmed down, Blaine spoke gently, but firmly. "Kurt, your dad is a fighter. That's why he's doing this. He's going to fight for you, and he's going to fight for what you love. And no Coach Sylvester is going to stop him, despite whatever obstacles may crop up. Your dad loves you, Kurt, and that surely outweighs any risks to his health. _He loves you_, _Kurt_."

There was silence on the other end as Kurt absorbed Blaine's words, taking them to heart. "Thank you," he whispered at last. "I was right to call. You always seem to know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"I'm here for you, Kurt – _always_," Blaine declared. "And no matter what time of the day or night it is, if you need somebody, I want you to call me. Okay?"

"I will, I promise," said Kurt. "I should probably let you go now, though."

"Alright," Blaine sighed heavily. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, loads, thanks to you."

"Anytime, Kurt, anytime," said Blaine, smiling warmly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine," said Kurt. "Good night."

"Good night," he whispered, before hanging up.

Setting the phone down, Blaine turned back to his homework, determined to finish as soon as possible so that he could get to bed at a decent hour. He had a long drive ahead of him in the morning, but it was all worth it, as long as he had Kurt waiting for him at the end. And that was why Burt Hummel was doing what he was doing – because the end result would always be worth it where Kurt was concerned.


	5. The First Time

In that moment, everything was perfect. All of the hurt, anger, pain, and betrayal – not to mention, however loathe he was to admit it, jealousy – that Kurt had been feeling melted away, leaving only love in its wake – love for Blaine, and what they shared.

Staring into his boyfriend's beautiful hazel eyes, which seemed to gleam in the soft glow emanating from the bedside lamp, a tender smile played across his face, softening his features even further.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hey, there," Blaine replied, smiling gently back at him.

The pair remained transfixed by the other's gaze, lost in the endless orbs that were the portals to their souls. Finally, unable to resist the temptation any longer, Kurt leaned over, closing the gap between him and Blaine and connecting their lips in a sweet and chaste kiss. Pulling away only slightly, yet keeping their foreheads pressed together, they smiled at each other.

Ever since they'd done "the deed," neither had seemed to be able to stop grinning. They were a part of each other now. They'd given themselves so completely and were more vulnerable than they'd ever been before. Yet, they were stronger for their weaknesses, because they'd faced and conquered them together.

In a moment like this, words were overrated.

Sure, one or the other could ask if they regretted what they'd done. They could each offer assurances that they'd enjoyed everything about the experience and would be willing to do it again (and soon). They could exchange flowery compliments that would bloom in a brilliant burst of emotion, but fade by morning.

No, in that moment, no words were needed. And really, what words could sum up what either boy was thinking or feeling? They were of one heart and one hand now. There was no taking back what had passed between them, not that either one would if they could.

A single tear – one of joy – trailed down Kurt's pale cheek, only to be caught on the tip of Blaine's finger. Kurt met Blaine's eyes, only to find them also swimming with tears.

Neither boy could recall a time when they'd been so happy, or when they'd laid themselves bare and been accepted as they were. And it was this that was the reason for their tears – they had each other, and neither needed to be alone, ever again.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered, cupping one of his slightly flushed cheeks in such a reverent manner as though he could hardly believe his luck that this exquisite boy was his and his alone.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt replied, mimicking his actions and reaching out a hand for his face, only straying slightly to tangle his fingers in Blaine's now gel-free curls.

Kissing once more, they cuddled close and waited for sleep to claim them, safe in the knowledge that the other would still be there when they woke up the next morning.


	6. Mash Off

Kurt hissed as the ice pack made contact with his face, reigniting the earlier pain that came with having a hard rubber ball thrown at him.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," Blaine whispered soothingly in his ear.

"I know," Kurt whispered back, near to tears. "It's just so humiliating. Dodge ball was something we did for fun as kids. But now it's become so much more vicious. If high school's changing us like this, what will college do?"

Blaine pulled the ice pack away briefly to press a kiss to the inflamed skin surrounding Kurt's eye. "I don't know, honey," he replied, a sad smile on his face at the sight of _his_ Kurt in pain.

They sat in silence for many minutes, hands clasped together on top of Kurt's ice pack, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Your turn, Mister," said Kurt at last, discarding the ice pack and motioning for Blaine to stand.

"I'm fine, Kurt, honest," he pleaded.

"You took one too many hits for my sake today. Let's see the damage," Kurt demanded.

Sighing resignedly, Blaine pulled his t-shirt off in one smooth motion. Kurt took a moment to admire his boyfriend's well-defined abs and the way his muscles rippled with strength. Then he noticed the bruises littering his chest.

"Blaine!" he squeaked.

"It's nothing, Kurt," said Blaine, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"_Nothing?_" Kurt hissed, his voice having taken on a deadly quality. "You think that's _nothing_?"

"Yeah, basically. It's not like I regret anything. It _was_ for you, after all," Blaine said patiently.

Kurt closed his eyes. "Don't say that," he whispered. "I'm not worth it."

"And I say you are," Blaine insisted. "I love you, and taking a few hits during a game of dodge ball is the least of what I'm willing to do or go through for you."

Giving a long-suffering sigh, Kurt approached Blaine, a tolerant smile on his face. "Thank you," he murmured, taking one of Blaine's hands in his and kissing the knuckles gently, "My knight in shining armor."

"I do what I can," said Blaine modestly, shrugging off Kurt's praise.

"You go above and beyond the call of duty, Blaine Warbler," said Kurt.

Blaine tensed, which would have been imperceptible to all but Kurt. "Don't call me that," he pleaded. "I'm not a Warbler anymore. I shed that persona along with my blazer."

"Is this about Finn?" asked Kurt shrewdly.

Inclining his head, Blaine acquiesced to Kurt's observation.

"He's an idiot," Kurt declared.

"He's also your brother," Blaine replied. "And, as such, deserves your loyalty."

"He deserves nothing of the kind," said Kurt vehemently. "He's done nothing but pick on you and criticize ever since you joined the New Directions. He's no different than Dave, and 'befriending' Rory doesn't make up for his treatment of you. I can't even begin to offer an excuse—."

"I wouldn't expect that of you," said Blaine gently. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Don't _you_ start," Kurt groaned. "He doesn't deserve you any more than he deserves me. I wish there was something I could say to make it all better . . ."

"You worry too much," said Blaine, chuckling slightly. Moving to embrace Kurt, he drew him in to his arms and held him close. As such, he could feel the moment Kurt sighed, and the way his shoulders dropped as he allowed himself to relax.

"I only worry because you don't seem to worry enough about yourself," Kurt quickly countered. "Somebody has to, and it might as well be me."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," said Blaine, smiling into Kurt's hair and pressing a brief kiss to his brow.

"I love you, Blaine," said Kurt suddenly, pulling away to look up into his boyfriend's startled eyes. "I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Blaine replied easily. "I love you too."

The pair shared a passionate kiss, each exploring the other's mouth, until a lack of oxygen forced them apart. Breathing heavily, they fell backwards on to Kurt's bed, assuming their habitual position which found Kurt nestled securely in Blaine's arms. Dodge ball had taken a lot out of them, and they were exhausted. Before sleep claimed them, though, Kurt found enough energy to claim Blaine's lips in a sweet and chaste kiss, before allowing his head to fall back on to Blaine's shoulder.

And that was how Burt found them when he went upstairs to investigate their silence. Smiling to himself, he decided to leave them be. It was rare for them to find an opportunity to let go and just be themselves, and he certainly wasn't going to deny them these few precious moments.


	7. I Kissed a Girl

"I have to find Blaine."

And with that, Kurt ran. He made his way blindly through the hallway, tears already streaming down his pale cheeks. He'd never felt so low. He was going to be _suspended_. And for something he hadn't even done, no less. Sure, he'd _thought_ about rigging the election – and God, why had he admitted to that much? – but he would have never actually done it. When it came to acting on something that he knew to be morally wrong, he was a coward.

By now, he'd arrived at his locker to find Blaine waiting for him. Without waiting for an invitation, he threw himself at his boyfriend, praying all the while that Blaine would catch him. He needn't have worried – Blaine would always be there to hold him up when he was down. Blaine slipped one arm around Kurt's waist. Another remained firmly planted on Kurt's shoulder in a steady show of support. Silently, he guided Kurt into the nearest empty classroom. The minute they were inside, Kurt collapsed, taking Blaine with him.

"Shh . . ." Blaine whispered, daring to stroke Kurt's hair in what he hoped would be taken as a soothing gesture.

"I didn't do it," Kurt sobbed, practically overcome by the sobs wracking his body. "I didn't do it."

"Do what, baby?" Blaine asked.

"Figgins thinks I cheated to win the election," Kurt admitted. "But I didn't. I thought about it, but I couldn't have actually gone through with it."

"I know, Kurt, I know," Blaine replied, understanding that what Kurt needed to hear at that moment was assurance that he was good.

If anything, though, Blaine's statement seemed to make Kurt cry harder. "You're perfect, Blaine," he choked out. "How can you continue to hang around me when I'm leaving after this year? You deserve someone who can commit . . ."

Ordinarily, whenever Kurt began putting himself down, Blaine took offense. It felt as though Kurt were insulting his intelligence in having supposedly "chosen" Kurt. Now, though, he knew that it was merely Kurt's insecurities speaking in a moment of crisis. As such, he could allow Kurt a single deprecating statement. Only one, though.

He held Kurt closer, rubbing his arms and back, and planting light kisses all over his face in an attempt to wipe away his tears, however adorable they might have looked.

"I'm not going to leave you, Kurt," Blaine informed him in between feather-light touches. "I love you."

The violent trembling that Kurt had been experiencing gradually lessened. Carefully, he pulled away to observe Blaine. "I'm sorry. I'm being silly, aren't I?" he asked, smiling ruefully.

"No, Kurt. You're right to be worried, I won't deny that. But you _are_ silly to think that this is going to make me leave you. We'll get through it, together."

"What would I do without you?" Kurt sighed, leaning against Blaine so that their foreheads were touching. "Thank you for putting up with my drama for this long. Think you can handle sticking around a little longer?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Blaine. "Now," he began, rising to his feet and holding out a hand for Kurt to take. "What do you say we go out there with our heads held high and show everyone that this isn't going to bring us down?"

Taking Blaine's hand, Kurt allowed himself to be hauled to his feet. "I'd like that," he replied shyly.

Smiling tenderly at his remarkable boyfriend, Blaine connected their lips briefly for a chaste kiss, meant to convey his support as much as anything. "I believe in you," he whispered softly. "We _will_ find a way to fix this, I promise."

So saying, they strode out into the hallway with their hands clasped, ready to take on the world.


	8. Hold on to Sixteen

As "We Are Young" came to a close, and the New Directions converged on each other, Kurt decided that he'd never been happier – the two men in his life, his boyfriend and his step-brother, had seemingly resolved their issues and were friends again. Kurt still didn't understand how Finn's jealousy could have affected him so much so that he would take every opportunity to tear Blaine down, but he was glad that an understanding had been reached. Who was he to question fate?

He turned his attention to Mike and Tina, who had worked so hard to get to where they were and who had overcome so much – namely, Mike, Sr. Shaking his head in exasperation, Kurt thanked his lucky stars that his dad was as supportive as he was. Secretly, Kurt was extremely proud of Tina for what she had done. Essentially, she'd gone to bat for Mike. And while the immediate aftermath was less than positive, the end result was well worth the heartache.

Gazing fondly at the newly disbanded "Troubletones," Kurt was glad that Mercedes and Santana (and Britt, if he was feeling generous, which, considering the current ambiance, he was) had come to their senses and were home, so to speak. New Directions was where their hearts truly lay, if they were being honest, and it would be a shame to deny that. Santana, especially, after all the crap she'd had to put up with, deserved to be among those who could appreciate her for who she was. No hiding, no secrets – just her . . . and Britt, for where one went, the other was bound to follow.

Observing the rest of the rag-tag group, Kurt was amazed at how well everyone was able to put aside their differences for a shared love of singing. Music truly had a remarkable power over some . . . others, not so much. But New Directions was special – always had been, always would be. Look at Rachel, able to greet Santana with a smile on her face, even after all the names she'd been called by the Latina. Look at Quinn and Mercedes, dancing together.

_For better or worse,_ Kurt thought wryly. _We're a family._

"Hey," said a voice at his side. He turned to find Blaine watching him in the same manner as he had been watching everyone else mere moments before. "Good times, yeah?"

"Yeah," he replied, interlocking his fingers with Blaine and giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "The best."


	9. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

Blaine swallowed nervously as he prepared to ring the doorbell. Even before the last chime had echoed through the house, the door swung open to reveal Kurt.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

"Hi," Blaine replied, smiling to put them both at ease.

"Hey, dude," called Finn as he passed behind Kurt, who rolled his eyes affectionately before turning back to face Blaine, abruptly pulling the shorter boy into his arms. "Come here, you," he demanded. Laughing at his boyfriend's exuberance, Blaine allowed himself to be dragged inside, offering Kurt no resistance. "I've missed you," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Me too," Kurt replied, "Which is why I'm glad you're able to spend the night here. More time alone for us, right?"

"Yeah, who knew that my parents' continued absence would come in handy?" Blaine remarked, Kurt smiling at him in understanding. Shrugging aside his sympathy, Blaine turned to shut the door behind him, using those few precious moments to school his features into a more neutral expression. It was Christmas Eve, after all – a time to celebrate one's blessings, rather than dwell on what was missing. He swiveled around to face Kurt again, allowing his instincts to take over as he drew the lithe boy closer and planted a chaste kiss on his tantalizing lips. Pulling away, he began to hum a few bars of the song he had sung with Rachel: "Got my halo on, I know what I want. It's who I'm with. It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!"

Kurt chuckled appreciatively. "Blaine, that's so corny, but I love you anyway."

"I know you do," Blaine replied.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" asked Kurt with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Oh, I think you can handle me," said Blaine, smiling cheekily at him.

"See, that's exactly what I mean!" Kurt exclaimed, placing his hands on Blaine's chest to playfully push him away, but becoming distracted by the feel of Blaine's muscles rippling underneath his clothes. Feeling his cheeks flush, and giving an involuntary shiver at the direction his thoughts were going, Kurt smiled apologetically at Blaine, who had been watching him with a knowing smile on his face.

"I know, I know," Kurt huffed in exasperation, "Not the time or place."

Blaine just laughed. "Later, I promise," he whispered, planting a light kiss on Kurt's cheek. Clasping hands, and both thinking how the spaces between their fingers was where the other's fit perfectly, they trooped in to the living room to join the Hummel-Hudson family.

"Blaine, so glad you could join us," said Carole, rising from her seat to draw Blaine into her arms.

"Thank you for having me, Carole," he said, wrapping his own arms around her and holding on for all he was worth.

"Hey, kiddo," said Burt, holding out his hand for Blaine to shake, which he did. "You know you're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you, Burt," Blaine whispered, his voice choked with emotion. Coming from a less-than stable home life, it was remarkable to him how accepting Kurt's family was of their relationship.

In a rare show of insight, Finn was there, waiting, after Burt had released Blaine, pulling him into his arms and practically lifting him off of his feet. "You're one of us now, Blaine," he said gruffly, and everyone realized that Finn had been so moved by Blaine's breakdown in Glee club, and learning of Blaine's past and his parents' treatment of him that he was close to tears.

Blaine let himself be held, appreciating Finn's position and how he'd had to let go of his previous misconceptions to accept him both as Kurt's boyfriend and as a member of New Directions. "Thanks, Finn," he replied, squeezing tightly back. He moved back to stand by Kurt, their arms instinctually coming to wrap around each other's waist. Kurt guided him to sit down on the couch, their hands and arms remaining connected at all times.

The group was soon engaged in pleasant talk about current Glee projects, plans, and life in general. As Kurt laughed gaily at some antic of Finn's, Blaine silently observed the two brothers, as well as their parents. The Hummel-Hudson clan might be considered dysfunctional by some, but to Blaine, they were perfect. They were just what a family should be, he thought. Although they came from extremely varied backgrounds, they had learned to overlook one another's differences to be able to accept each other for who they were. Finn had worked through his "issues" with homosexuality, and was now one of Kurt's staunchest defenders. Carole, while not replacing Kurt's mom, had given him a mother-like figure to look up to, and who he knew would love and support him no matter what. As for Burt, while Blaine knew that Kurt felt there were times when his dad wished he was straight – usually after receiving calls saying his son was a "you know what" and would burn in hell – Blaine knew that there wasn't anything that Burt wouldn't do for his son. And he agreed wholeheartedly. Where Kurt was concerned, no sacrifice was too great.

At that moment, Blaine was drawn from his reverie by Kurt gently touching his shoulder. "Blaine?" he murmured, communicating with his eyes as to whether or not Blaine was alright.

"Yeah? Sorry, spaced out there for a minute," said Blaine with a laugh, his apparently genuine happiness letting Kurt know that he was alright.

"How 'bout a song?" asked Burt.

Kurt, for his part, wasted no time in grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him towards the piano. "You know what to do," he whispered mysteriously. Eyes twinkling mischievously, Blaine immediately launched into _Baby, It's Cold Outside_. The pair entertained everyone with their playful rendition of an old holiday classic. Finn laughed to himself, knowing of the special significance this song held for his brother and Blaine.

"Thank you, thank you," said Kurt, bowing and waving while Burt, Carole, and Finn clapped and cheered. Blaine smiled tenderly at Kurt, looking forward to the day when they would both be on stage taking bows to very real audience.

After a short pause, Blaine, without waiting for an invitation, began to play a slower, more melancholy version of _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_.

"Through the years, we all will be together, if the Fates allow," he crooned, singing directly to Kurt, "Hang a shining star upon the highest bough, and have yourself a merry little Christmas now." The others, sensing this was a private moment between the two boys, averted their eyes, yet could not resist listening to Blaine's soulful, honey-smooth vocals.

Leaning heavily on the piano, Kurt bent over to sweetly kiss Blaine on the lips. "I swear that I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me," he whispered.

"Forever, then," Blaine replied fervently.

"Forever." The two then sealed their promise with another kiss, keeping their foreheads pressed close together.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered, a little desperately, as though Kurt was about to disappear.

"I love you too," Kurt replied reassuringly. He knew that Christmas was a touchy time for Blaine – a holiday celebrating families, when his own didn't accept or want him – and he'd vowed to support him however he could.

Burt came to stand beside both his boys, "You alright there, Blaine?"

"I'm fine, sir," Blaine whispered, barely able to stop his voice from trembling. "I just want to thank you for essentially taking me in as one of your own, and treating me as though I matter to you."

"You do, Blaine. Kiddo, you mean the world to us," Burt assured him.

"You're a wonderful person, Blaine, and we count ourselves lucky to know you," said Carole, presenting herself and Burt as a united force in the hopes of convincing Blaine of his worth.

Finn joined the others congregating around the piano. Although he once would have reveled in Blaine's insecurities and taken that opportunity to tear him down, he'd since changed his tune. "Yeah, you're awesome, Blaine, and if you're ever feeling down, I want you to come to me – or any of us. We're here for you."

"What did I tell you?" Kurt whispered knowingly to Blaine, a smile tugging at his lips upon seeing his family's reaction to what Blaine considered his "weakness" – his need to be loved and wanted. As he'd tried to convince Blaine of before, everyone deserved to be loved, and no matter what Blaine did, he and his family would continue to stand by him. Though his own family may have abandoned him, for all intents and purposes, Kurt never would.

Pushing back the piano bench, Blaine rose to his feet, only to find his arms full of Kurt, who had immediately launched himself at his boyfriend. Finn was next, wrapping his long arms around the pair and practically lifting them off their feet. Burt and Carole, meanwhile, watched from a distance, their eyes suspiciously bright, shining with pride and love for how far the three had come, both as boys and as men.

"They're growing up," Carole whispered tearfully. Burt bent down to press a kiss to his wife's forehead, winding his arm around her shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze.

The rest of the family – sans Kurt, who merely drew back slightly, yet kept his hands resting lightly on Blaine's hips – gave their adopted member a moment to compose himself, as Blaine rubbed furiously at his eyes to erase any sign of tears.

"Sorry, everyone," he muttered sheepishly.

"No need to apologize, dude," Finn replied easily. "We understand. After all, we're a family."

Blaine stared desperately at Finn, his gaze traveling to encompass Kurt, Burt, and Carole. There was hunger in his eyes – hunger, and a thirst for what was being offered.

Sensing that Blaine needed a moment, Kurt guided him back to the piano bench, his arm remaining wrapped around Blaine's waist in a show of support. Once they were both seated, he lowered his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

As though in a trance, Blaine raised his hands to the piano, his fingers coming to rest delicately over the keys. Then, he began to play, a familiar tune to all, but none more so than to he and Kurt, who had both sung _Let It Snow_ for a recent television special. Although some awkwardness remained as far as their introduction was concerned (it had hurt them both for Kurt to have to refer to Blaine as his "friend" and not as his "boyfriend". However, they'd talked and realized the prudence of such a move.), the song still held some fond memories.

Watching his boyfriend come as much alive as the keys he was playing were, Kurt realized how music had become a therapy for Blaine. Sure, he had his boxing – that had been a necessity to be able to properly defend both him and Kurt (not that Kurt was supposed to know this). But music was more of a recreational therapy, an escape for him when life became too much.

Though he joined in song when appropriate, Kurt was content to sit back and watch his boyfriend be in his element.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after an evening filled with food, laughter, and family, Kurt and Blaine lay in bed together, Blaine's earlier breakdown having convinced Burt that they needed to be together, at least for one night.<p>

"Thank you for making me come over," Blaine whispered as he lay cuddling with Kurt.

"No one should be alone for Christmas," Kurt replied.

They shared a sweet and tender kiss, deciding in that moment that they had all they could possibly want. Who needed presents under a tree when they had each other?


	10. Yes, No

Kurt and Blaine were on Kurt's bed cuddling and stealing kisses, their favorite pastime when they could get away with it. They lay facing each other, hands occasionally rising to brush away stray strands of hair. Currently, Blaine had his head tucked in the crook of Kurt's neck. He lay there, silent and unmoving, unsure of how to broach a topic as uncertain as the future. As luck would have it, he didn't need to. Kurt spoke first.

"I know I've expressed concern about getting in to NYADA, to you and just about everyone else," Kurt said softly, unwilling to break the comfortable silence blanketing them anymore than he had to. His hands carded through Blaine's – _thankfully_ – un-gelled hair, drawing comfort from the soothing motions.

Blaine gave a non-committal hum of assent. What Kurt said was true – he was worried, and had every right to be. NYADA was the key to making his dreams come true, and Blaine would see that he got in, one way or another.

"I've been thinking," Kurt continued.

"Should I be worried?" asked Blaine, referencing one of their favorite musicals.

"Very funny, Anderson," said Kurt snidely, but Blaine could tell there was no malice behind his tone. "What I wanted to say is that I had an epiphany, of sorts, watching Mr. Schue propose to Miss Pillsbury."

Smiling, Blaine unexpectedly kissed to Kurt's exposed collarbone, eliciting a soft moan. In a teasing, but loving, manner, Kurt swatted at Blaine, attempting to regain some of the boundaries they inevitably crossed when given the opportunity to be intimate with each other, rare as it was.

"Before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," he went on, "I was going to say that I couldn't care less about NYADA anymore. Seeing our teachers express their love so assuredly made me realize that _you_ are my future, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine froze. Kurt had just said exactly what he'd been planning to say mere moments before, and he had absolutely no idea how to respond.

"Oh, god . . . _Kurt_," he murmured, his boyfriend's name escaping his lips as though it were a reverent prayer or a desperate plea. He then settled for swiftly capturing Kurt's lips with his, only releasing him when the need for oxygen became too much to bear. "I. love. you. so. much," he whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Meanwhile, Kurt, for his part, lay there and let Blaine have his way with him. He knew that Blaine recognized the significance of his admission. He also knew that Blaine – unused to such overt devotion – was currently too overcome to respond beyond touching. So he let him.

Eventually, Blaine began to chuckle, then laugh, so hard that tears streamed down his face. Pretty soon, though, his crying had become hysterical. As Kurt had sagely observed, he was unused to being cared for and loved. For Kurt to make such a blatant statement that Blaine mattered over NYADA was monumental.

Giving Blaine a moment to compose himself and regain control, Kurt settled for cupping Blaine's neck with one hand and rubbing his back with the other. "Shh . . . Honey, it's alright . . . shh," he whispered soothingly into Blaine's ear.

Slowly, Blaine recovered enough to offer Kurt a sheepish smile as an apology for breaking down so completely. "Sorry. It's just . . . I was preparing to say the exact same thing. You're my future, Kurt. I don't care where I end up, as long as I'm with you. I don't care what I end up doing, as long as I'm with you. When I think of the future, all I see is you. Kurt Hummel, to quote Mr. Schue, I love you with everything I am and everything I ever hope to be. I know that the future's uncertain for us, but I give you my solemn pledge that I'm yours, heart and soul. I just . . . _I love you, Kurt_."

Although slightly stunned, Blaine's passionate speech did not fully catch Kurt off guard. He'd know that he's boyfriend's emotions ran deep, but he'd never realized how much. To be ignored by one's parents would do that to a person, though. So it stood to reason that he would have a lot of feelings bottled up.

"I love you too, Blaine, more than life itself," he replied simply. And he did. Blaine was his whole world. Without him, Kurt was nothing.

No more needed to be said at that point. The two boys had reached a new level of understanding in regards to their relationship. As the song went, no mountain was too high, no river too wide that their love could not overcome. And when the time was right, they would declare their love to the world by getting married, just as Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury (soon to be Schuster) were doing.


	11. Michael

"It was as easy as breathing."

Rachel and Finn had just left after a heart-felt rendition of "Ben." Blaine was still trying to get his emotions under control after _that_, but felt that it was time to finally face the elephant in the room – namely, the reason he was currently wearing an eye-patch and looked like a pirate.

Kurt stared unbelieving at his boyfriend. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Simple – because it's true."

When it looked as though Kurt would brush him off, Blaine leaned forward and tilted his face towards him. "You may think you're not worth it," he whispered, and Kurt's guilty expression was a dead giveaway that he'd hit the nail right on the head, "But we've been over this before. And I've no doubt we'll have this discussion many more times over the years."

Here, Kurt gave an audible gasp. Sure, they'd mentioned the thought of living together and maybe reaching a point where they would get married – _in passing_. But this was the closest that dream had come to being verbalized . . .

"You are worth so much more, Kurt," said Blaine, the intense and utterly fierce look in his one eye convincing Kurt of his sincerity. "I would take a bullet for you, if it would keep you safe. _That's_ how important you are to me."

"Oh, god!" Kurt whimpered. Blaine was right – they'd probably be having this discussion many more times over the course of their lives, but Kurt doubted if it would ever get any easier to hear Blaine say things like . . . like _that_ . . . when the truth was staring him right in the face.

That split-second before the slushie made contact had been one of the worst either boy had ever experienced: Kurt, because he'd been slushied so many times before, and didn't fancy a repeat; Blaine, because he knew what Kurt had already been through and didn't want to see him in any more pain. So Blaine, acting on instinct, had jumped in front of Kurt so that the slushie would hit him instead. And he'd been right to do so, for Sebastian had played dirty and tampered with the slushie, adding something that caused it to burn and sting more than it normally would have. However, Blaine considered the resulting agony and subsequent surgery to be a small price to pay for ensuring that Kurt was spared what suffering he could.

"Hey," Blaine murmured, effectively drawing Kurt out of his reverie. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," said Kurt, meaning it with all his heart.

"Don't try to avenge me," he went on. "I know you don't like Sebastian – I don't like him much right now either. But he's not worth any sort of petty retaliation."

Though Kurt wanted to protest, he knew that Blaine was right, as he always was. Borrowing one of his boyfriend's frequent expressions that had helped him come to terms with his own bullying, he said, "I promise, Blaine. I'll be like you and take the high road."

"Good boy," Blaine whispered, and drew Kurt's face close to his for a searing kiss. When the need for oxygen became too great, they pulled apart, only to let their foreheads rest together.

"I know I just agreed to take the high road, but I've thought of just the thing to get even with one Sebastian Smythe, something that I think will meet with even _your_ approval," Kurt declared, after a moment's reflection. As he outlined his plan to Blaine, each wore an identically devilish smirk that spoke of mischief in the making.

"Perfect," said Blaine, and from the way he was staring at Kurt, both knew he was referring to more than just the upcoming performance designed to intimidate – at least, to a certain degree – the Warblers.


	12. The Spanish Teacher

_What would you do if Blaine proposed to you right now?_

Honestly, Kurt didn't know. He loved Blaine – he truly did – but he didn't think they were ready for that next step. They'd already promised themselves to each other – though not in so many words – but did they really want to get married, theoretically speaking? There were logistics involved, of course. For one thing, he was about to graduate, leaving Blaine behind to be a senior. Add to that the fact that society didn't approve of their relationship, and had laws in place to prevent a union between them. But if they _were_ allowed to get married, would they?

Kurt shook his head, as though attempting to dislodge any errant thoughts regarding marriage. The idea of _Finn _and_ Rachel_ getting married was preposterous, never mind him and Blaine. Besides, now wasn't the time to think of such things, not when he was about to visit his injured boyfriend, who was still recovering from the surgery he had undergone to fix his eye. Kurt still cringed as he remembered the crippling panic he had felt at seeing Blaine crumpled on the ground, clutching his face and sobbing. It was because of him that Blaine had been hurt. It was because of him that Blaine had jumped in front of that slushie, shielding Kurt at the cost of his own safety. Though Kurt occasionally questioned Blaine's sanity, he refrained from saying any derogatory comments about how he wasn't worth Blaine's suffering. There wasn't any point – once Blaine had made his mind up, there was no changing it. And since Blaine had deemed Kurt worthy of his sacrifice, Kurt would now have to live with it.

Knocking on the door to Blaine's room, Kurt entered at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"Hi," he said, slipping inside. "How do you feel?"

Blaine shrugged. "Okay, I guess. How have you been?"

"I miss you," Kurt replied, sitting on the mattress as close to Blaine as he could. "Glee isn't the same without you."

Blaine raised a hand to tenderly cup Kurt's cheek, "You're sweet," he remarked. "I miss you and Glee too. There's only so much to keep me entertained when I'm confined to my bed."

Kurt nodded in understanding, "I'll bet, which is why I came to relieve you of your boredom."

"My hero," Blaine proclaimed, dramatically clasping his hands in front of him, only for Kurt to raise them to his lips. Blaine was stunned by the intimacy of Kurt's gesture and smiled at him, melting Kurt's insides. "So, what's new in Glee?" asked Blaine conversationally.

"Finn proposed to Rachel," said Kurt in a rush.

"Really?" Blaine was surprised. "I would think that they'd wait. They haven't even graduated from high school yet."

"Finn feels that Rachel is the only good thing in his life," Kurt explained. "And Rachel says that in all her dreams, Finn is always the one standing by her side."

"Wow," Blaine whistled in amazement.

"My sentiments exactly," said Kurt, smirking at Blaine's dazed expression. Silence fell between them as Kurt fiddled with the edge of Blaine's blanket. "What if . . . _we_ could marry?" he asked at last.

Blaine smiled gently at Kurt. "Is that what has you on edge?"

Miserably, Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, I love you," said Blaine forcefully. "And I want to marry you, someday. But now isn't the time, and I would never put you in a position where you would be forced to either choose me, or give me up. I would want to make things work with you and not rush into anything. I want us to be together forever."

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt replied, releasing a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. "I didn't realize how bothered by Finn and Rachel's engagement I really was until just now. I'm glad to hear you say what you have. That makes me feel a lot better."

"Come here, you," Blaine chuckled, and Kurt fell willingly into his arms.

Would there be more obstacles for them to overcome, and would they have disagreements? Yes, undoubtedly. But through it all, they would remain strong from knowing that they loved each other and that they were committed to making their relationship work.


	13. Heart

"Blaine, I have a confession to make," said Kurt seriously.

After the euphoria of Blaine's recovery had worn off, the couple had retreated to the peace and quiet of Blaine's home. His parents were out – when weren't they? – so they were guaranteed an uninterrupted evening of each other's company.

"What is it?" asked Blaine, smiling gently at him.

They were sitting on Blaine's bed, facing each other with their hands clasped. When Kurt remained silent, Blaine began to trace circles on his smooth skin to encourage him to open up and share whatever it was that he felt needed to be said.

"Karofsky's been sending me love notes all week, and I thought they were from you," Kurt admitted in a rush.

Blaine tensed, but otherwise made no sign that he had heard or was aware of anything. Kurt had expected for him to snatch his hands away and order him to leave, as Karofsky was still a touchy subject for them. While Kurt firmly believed that Karofsky wanted to change, and was making progress, Blaine was not convinced. He believed in the good in everyone – to an extent – but he made an exception for Karofsky, who had continually terrorized his boyfriend to the point where Kurt had feared for his life. Blaine had a forgiving nature, but when the person he loved more than life itself was threatened, nothing and no one could keep him from holding a grudge.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

That seemed to snap Blaine out of his daze. "Why would you apologize?"

Kurt shrugged helplessly. "It seemed appropriate."

"This wasn't your fault, Kurt," said Blaine reassuringly, leaning forward to catch Kurt's eye. "Karofsky needs help, both in coming to terms with who he is, and in getting over his little crush on you. He probably only thinks he's in love with you because you're the first openly gay person he met."

"I don't care for him romantically, Blaine, you have to believe me," Kurt pleaded.

"Shh, it's alright. I know," Blaine soothed, moving to take Kurt in his arms. "And anyway, Karofsky can't have you. You're all mine."

Kurt gave a weak chuckle at that. "I'm yours," he murmured.

They lay in bed together for a few more minutes, before Kurt suddenly flipped over so that he was balanced on top of Blaine. He'd had enough time to think, and he'd decided to move past Karofsky's semi-stalkerish behavior. It was Valentine's Day, after all, and they should be focused on each other. He began to trail kisses across Blaine's face and down his neck, Blaine arching his body to allow for better access.

"Tonight is all about you," Kurt whispered, "Let me pleasure you."

All Blaine could do was nod as he relinquished his control, giving himself over to Kurt completely. He only wished that he'd had Kurt to take care of him all along . . .


	14. On My Way

**What an emotional roller-coaster ride this episode was. I cried so hard! If any of you out there are ever in trouble, or you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I'll listen, I'll offer advice (if that's what you want or need) – I'll be there for you. **_**Never**_** think that your life is so bleak that you'd be better off dead. That will **_**never**_** be true. There are so many wonderful opportunities waiting for you up ahead. Just close your eyes, and picture where you want to be in ten years. Hold on to that image, and never let go. Don't give up. The world is still a beautiful place :)**

* * *

><p>Some might call it being shell-shocked. Kurt simply called it being shocked.<p>

When he had first heard the news about Karofsky – _David_, he mentally corrected himself – he was with Blaine. Of course he was – when were they ever apart? Blaine had immediately pulled him aside and found them a nice, dark, quiet corner of the auditorium where they wouldn't be disturbed. He'd sat on the ground and pulled Kurt down with him. Although he resisted at first – Kurt was still hesitant to show what he was truly feeling, even around Blaine, the many years he'd spent alone having taken their toll – Kurt eventually succumbed to the comforting warmth emanating from his boyfriend, as he curled into Blaine's side and began to sob, his shoulders shaking as tears streamed down his porcelain cheeks.

Blaine, for his part, simply held his distraught boyfriend in his arms, acting as Kurt's rock as he did in all matters. He stroked Kurt's hair – and for once, his hand wasn't slapped away for having messed up what Kurt deemed as "perfection" – and rubbed his back soothingly, murmuring nonsense words in Kurt's ear. Other than that, Blaine was at a loss as to what more he could do. He knew that Kurt had forgiven Karofsky for having made his life a living hell, and that he'd begun to sympathize with his former-tormentor, but he never would have imagined Kurt reacting as strongly as he had – or currently was.

_Just another one of those times where he zigs instead of zags,_ Blaine thought fondly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. _Or is it zags instead of zigs?_

Blaine wasn't fooling himself, though. He was just as upset about Karofsky's attempted suicide as Kurt was. Well, maybe not to the same extent as Kurt, but it was a blow nonetheless. Blaine hadn't forgiven Karofsky yet – he wasn't sure if he ever could, not as long as he could still remember Kurt calling him in tears, saying that his main bully had cracked, stolen his first kiss, and then threatened his life if he told anyone. No, Blaine could honestly say that Karofsky's death would not have affected him greatly. Instead, Blaine selfishly thought of the gay community as a whole. If Karofsky had succeeded – though just giving in to the temptation to off himself was enough – it would have shown that he was ashamed of who he was, and given credence to the doubters' arguments that being gay was wrong and unnatural.

As Kurt's sobs increased, Blaine began to rock them back and forth, humming quietly, singing bits and pieces of songs he'd sung before, or songs he wanted to do, or some that he'd even written himself – anything to help Kurt regain control. He soon became aware of Kurt muttering under his breath.

"Oh, god," he sobbed through the tears, "Why?"

Blinking back tears of his own at the sight of his boyfriend so distraught, Blaine pressed a rough kiss to the top of Kurt's head, "I don't know," he whispered, his throat closing up as the enormity of the situation finally hit him. "I don't know."

"That could have been either of us," said Kurt, "If I hadn't had you, or you hadn't had the Warblers."

Blaine shuddered at the reminder. "I know. But the point is that we're here, we're healthy, and we're strong." He held Kurt closer, "We _can_ get through this – I know we can."

"I was almost in David's position once," Kurt whispered, burying his head in Blaine's chest. Of course, he'd already told his boyfriend about the bullying he'd experienced, as well as the time he'd been so tempted to end it all. Luckily, nothing had happened – Kurt hadn't gone through with it, for which Blaine would be forever grateful.

Blaine's grip was almost painful by this point, but Kurt wasn't about to complain. He basked in the knowledge that he had someone apart from his dad who would care whether he lived or died. And he would pay the price of a few bruises on his arm for that reminder _any_ day. As if sensing Kurt's thoughts, Blaine relaxed his hold, and Kurt felt the blood flow freely through his veins again. Despite being painful, Kurt welcomed it as a sign that he was _alive_ and actually able to _feel_.

"When you think of the future, what do you see?"

Although Blaine was startled by the question, his reply was instantaneous, "You," he said simply. "I see you."

Kurt smiled up at him. "I see you too, and it gives me strength, and hope. I love you, Blaine, and knowing that I love and _am_ loved in return makes me so, _so_ happy."

"I'm glad," Blaine whispered softly, leaning over to briefly brush their lips together. "I love you too, and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Kurt raised a tentative hand to gently stroke Blaine's cheek. Blaine closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure at the feel of his boyfriend's smooth fingers gliding along his jaw before coming to rest on his lips. Kurt rose to his knees and crushed their lips together hungrily. However impossible his expectations were, he wanted to forget, if only for a little while.

"Everything's going to be fine, Kurt," Blaine whispered reassuringly between kisses. He knew what Kurt was trying to do, and he would help in whatever way he could, but he needed Kurt to know that he wasn't alone. He never would be again. "We'll make it through this. I promise."

Kurt didn't respond with words. He merely nodded before attaching their lips together again. When he was with Blaine, nothing else mattered. When he and Blaine were close together, as they currently were, Kurt had no room for thoughts other than _skin on skin_ . . . _heat pooling in his stomach and groin_ . . . _wet lips and slippery tongue_ . . .

Even though Kurt knew that it wouldn't be right to forget forever, all he wanted was a bit of a reprieve – his own little slice of heaven, with just him and Blaine – before he returned to face reality.


	15. Big Brother

**Wow, this was a really powerful episode for me. I may not have a biological brother, but one of my cousins is as close to a brother as I'm ever going to get. Luckily, my relationship with him isn't as strained as Blaine's was with Cooper throughout the episode. My relationship with my cousin more closely resembles how things are after Blaine and Cooper sing "Somebody That I Used to Know" (and wow, was that performance intense, or what?).**

**It was hard for me to decide what to write for this, as I actually felt that Glee covered a lot of the points that I would have (for once). Finally, I just decided to pick up where Glee left off, after Blaine and Cooper shoot his video audition. Also, I know this is usually a Kurt/Blaine bonding-type story, but I felt that Blaine and Cooper needed some time to themselves. **

**In this, I deal with the issue of absence and how this can affect people's relationships, specifically brothers. This is for my cousin, who I haven't seen in five years, but who I hope to always remain close to.**

**And on a completely unrelated side note – OMG, we got to see Darren shirtless :)**

* * *

><p>"You know, Blaine, I wasn't lying when I said I came here to see you and to get to know you better," said Cooper quietly.<p>

"I believe you," Blaine replied.

Cooper's arm tightened around Blaine's shoulder. They were outside the city limits, somewhere between Westerville and Lima. It was a place that the brothers knew well. Once upon a time, the two of them had been close: Cooper had always had Blaine's back, and Blaine had always had his. Whenever one or the other had been down and needed someone to talk to, they'd come here, to a place that only they knew. Currently, they were leaning against the trunk of a fallen tree. A gently flowing river ran past them. Cooper's arm was wrapped firmly around Blaine's shoulder to keep him in place. Blaine, for his part, wasn't complaining. Rather, he had his head resting on Cooper's own shoulder, relishing the closeness that had been missing for far too many years.

"I'm sorry, B," whispered Cooper. "I'm sorry that I failed you."

"You haven't failed me," said Blaine. "What about after the Sadie Hawkins dance? You dropped everything to come back here – for me. That doesn't sound like a failure to me."

"Yeah, but where have I been since then?" countered Cooper. "Where was I when you were having trouble adjusting to Dalton, when you couldn't sleep for fear of having yet another nightmare, when Sebastian's slushie damaged your eyesight and you had to have surgery? What about when you would go home for the holidays and have to face our parents alone? We used to do everything together, though I know that I didn't always treat you the way I should have. Where was I when it mattered most?"

Blaine was at a loss as to how to comfort Cooper when it was obvious that he didn't feel deserving of Blaine's love. Finally, he settled for pulling away slightly – all while ignoring Cooper's involuntary whimper at the loss of contact – and tilting his brother's face up to meet his, letting him see the emotions pooling in the depth of his eyes. Blaine knew that Cooper wore a mask in an effort to protect his heart because he did the same. Only when they were around each other did they let their walls come down. Blaine hoped that was still true for Cooper, but he honestly didn't know anymore; it had been so long since they had been together.

Cooper gasped at the utter sincerity he saw reflected in Blaine's eyes. He had honestly doubted whether his brother would still trust him after the years they had spent apart. Absence was certainly no guarantee for making the heart grow fonder, though Cooper knew for a fact that his love for Blaine continued to grow every day. Nothing could ever make him stop loving Blaine, even if Blaine were to say he never wanted to see him again. In that event, Cooper would simply be forced to love Blaine from a distance, but love him he would, until the day he died. He'd been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Blaine gripping his hands and moving them over his body. Now, though, he realized that his hands were positioned perfectly over Blaine's heart. He found himself gasping again as he realized what Blaine was trying to say without words: _I understand; you've always been in my heart; I love you._

"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing that he didn't deserve Blaine's forgiveness, but thankful for it all the same. When he'd seen Blaine in the locker room, fighting that punching bag, he'd imagined Blaine punching his own face in. He'd deserve it, he knew, for effectively abandoning his baby brother, and he had no idea how to make it up to him. If he could turn the clock back, he would, and return to a simpler time when he and Blaine were friends as well as brothers.

"What happened to us, Coop?" asked Blaine, stroking his hair, his cheek, his chest, taking on the role of big brother that Cooper had failed so spectacularly at. "You left me for Hollywood. Now you're some stranger that I don't even know anymore. It's as though you've forgotten how to act like yourself."

Cooper shuddered as he heard Blaine voice the truth that he'd been trying to deny. "I was scared of failing you," he admitted, "Funny how that works out, isn't it? I ran away to escape being a failure, and I ended up doing just that anyway."

"I've always looked up to you, Coop," Blaine revealed, "And not just because of my height." At this, they both laughed. Once more becoming serious, Blaine asked, "Why would you feel the need to run from me?"

"I don't know anymore," Cooper whimpered. "Everything was such a mess in my life – I had to get away from it all. And you suffered for my selfishness."

"But you're back now," said Blaine, bumping shoulders in a playful manner as they used to do.

"I want to be there for you," Cooper stated boldly. "I want to make up for past mistakes."

"You can't change the past," Blaine cautioned him.

"No, but I can do my damndest to ensure that you have the best possible future, one that's fulfilling and that will make you happy," said Cooper.

"All I'll ever need is yours and Kurt's love," Blaine replied.

At hearing Blaine's simple statement, Cooper knew then that he would always fight for his brother. He would be someone that Blaine could rely on. Wrapping his arm around Blaine again, he pulled his little brother closer so that he was practically sitting in his lap.

"I love you too, squirt," he whispered, bending over to press a kiss to the top of Blaine's gelled hair.


	16. Saturday Night Gleever

"It was amazing, Blaine; you should have been there," Kurt gushed over the phone. "Unique was spectacular. She nailed it."

"That's great," Blaine replied, smiling gently at his boyfriend's excitement over another performer's success, "So . . . no problems? I know you were worried beforehand."

"No problems, unless you count Jesse yelling from the wings for her to get off stage as a problem," said Kurt, chuckling slightly at the memory.

"Jesse St. James, losing his cool?" Blaine's eyebrows rose at this particular revelation. "That must have been something to see."

"Oh, it was," Kurt assured him. "I thought for a moment that he might do something more drastic, like actually drag her away, but when he realized that the audience could see him, he stuck to yelling from the wings."

"I'm glad," said Blaine.

There was silence on the other end, then, "Blaine, do you think I was right to try to talk Unique out of performing in heels?"

Blaine paused to consider his words. "You couldn't have known what would happen. You were just being cautious based on your own experiences. And although yours and Unique's situations are slightly different, you were just looking out for her best interests."

"Thank you, Blaine," said Kurt, closing his eyes as he released the breath he hadn't even been aware that he was holding. "I needed to hear that."

"I'm always here for you, Kurt," said Blaine, hoping his boyfriend could hear the sincerity in his voice, "Night or day, doesn't matter; you call and I'll come running."

"I know, and I appreciate it. The same goes for you, mister," Kurt retorted, and Blaine could practically see the smile spreading across his features, as though he were right there in the room with him.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," said Blaine, laughing slightly at Kurt's attempt to sound threatening.

"Are you _mocking_ me?" asked Kurt, his tone laced with sarcasm.

"No, wouldn't dream of it," said Blaine quickly, a little _too_ quickly.

"Oh, shut up," Kurt jokingly snapped, but Blaine could hear the tenderness in his voice. "I should probably get back to my homework," he continued, "Only a few more weeks left to go."

"Yup," Blaine replied, less enthusiastically, though he hoped that Kurt wouldn't pick up on that fact. "I should do the same."

"See you tomorrow, then," said Kurt softly. Contrary to his boyfriend's hopes, he'd heard the hesitation before Blaine had responded to his observation that they were almost done with school. "Sleep well."

"You too," Blaine whispered, somehow managing to almost be brought to tears by Kurt's simple words. Something in his tone always set him off . . . "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt replied. Picking up on the hitch in Blaine's voice, he figured he should hang up to leave Blaine his pride.

"See you soon," said Blaine, and disconnected the call. He sat with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths, for several minutes as he fought for composure. In just a few short months, Kurt would be leaving him behind for the bright lights of Broadway, and who knew what would happen then? What if Kurt found someone more glamorous and sophisticated, and decided that Blaine was boring, and wanted to break up with him?

No, Blaine couldn't follow that line of thinking; he _wouldn't_, not when he and Kurt were fated to last.


	17. Dance With Somebody

**Oh, god. Darren's scene in Emma's office just about broke my heart. He is such a phenomenal actor! And the final scene, when everyone came out singing together, brought tears to my eyes. Also, Puck showing his softer side and Santana mending her relationship with Rachel was all very touching.**

* * *

><p>As the song came to an end, Blaine and Kurt locked eyes. Without a word to the others, they slipped quietly out of the auditorium and made their way hand-in-hand to the parking lot. Kurt opened the passenger door for Blaine, pausing to lean over and brush their lips together. Smiling tenderly at his boyfriend, he shut the door and hurried around to the driver's side, sliding in and buckling his seat belt. He took the liberty of stealing another kiss from Blaine, one which both gave freely. Putting the car into gear, they drove off in the direction of Kurt's house, still without a word. Pulling up into the driveway, Kurt hurried over to Blaine's side of the car, offering him his hand. Eyes shining brightly with unshed tears, Blaine followed Kurt inside, straight upstairs to Kurt's bedroom. He looked around at the various colored post-its littering Kurt's possessions.<p>

"What's all this?" Blaine asked, for lack of anything else to say. He and Kurt were still walking on eggshells, tiptoeing around the reason behind their fight.

"I'm keeping track of what's coming with me to New York, what's staying and going into storage, and what I'm throwing away," Kurt replied.

Blaine's eyes alighted on the picture taken of them at prom, when Blaine had finally found the courage to ask Kurt to dance in front of the entire school. "What does pink mean?" he asked in a choked voice, dreading the answer.

Kurt snatched the piece of paper and placed it over his heart, before tugging Blaine's hand so that it was resting there too. "Pink is for what I'm leaving behind," he said.

Blaine stared from his hand on top of the sticky note, up to Kurt's face, then to the picture and back again.

Kurt watched his every movement. "I'm leaving my heart with you, Blaine," he whispered. "Look after it for me, will you?"

Blaine gasped as the meaning behind Kurt's words sunk in. His breathing became irregular as he launched himself at Kurt, clinging to his neck and fisting his hands in the material of Kurt's shirt. Later, he would offer to pay to have Kurt's shirt ironed, but Kurt would refuse, saying he deserved much worse for having ever given Blaine cause to doubt him – or _them_, for that matter.

In the meantime, though, Kurt was busy whispering nonsense words in Blaine's ear, trying to get him to calm down. "Talk to me, Blaine," he said at last, when it seemed as though his boyfriend's breathing was somewhat back under control. "Tell me about what you're feeling."

Shuddering, Blaine sank down onto Kurt's mattress, his eyes asking if what he was doing was okay. Kurt responded by joining him on the bed. Each sat cross-legged, facing the other, their hands clasped between them.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine prepared to bare his soul to the love of his life. "I just . . ." he began hesitantly, stumbling over his words. "I've been distancing myself from you in preparation for your move to New York. I mean, you'll be there and I'll be here – without you. It's just . . . it's really gonna suck, and I don't know how I'm gonna handle being apart from you for a year. I love you so much, Kurt, and pushing you away was the only logical way – to my mind – of protecting us both from the inevitable heartbreak. But I guess I just made a mess of things, as usual. Then you start texting this guy, and he's talking about when the two of you will be in New York together . . . it just seemed like you couldn't wait to get out of here and leave me behind. I-I felt replaced. You've always been the one person to accept me unconditionally, and I didn't want to lose that. I don't want to lose _you_, Kurt. I love you."

Kurt had been sitting quietly throughout Blaine's speech. He'd had no idea that Blaine had been feeling this way. But now that he _did_ know, they were going to be talking _a lot_ more. Ms. Pillsbury had been right about one thing: honesty was the foundation for any relationship, whether romantic or otherwise.

As Blaine broke down, softly crying into his hands, Kurt made his move. Pulling Blaine's hands away, Kurt cupped his chin and raised his head so that their eyes were level. "You aren't going to lose me, Blaine," he whispered softly. "I had no idea that you were feeling this way. Next time, come talk to me, okay? And we'll work through whatever's bothering you. I love you too, Blaine, and I want to make this work. In Ms. Pillsbury's office, you said that I'm the love of your life. Well, you're mine too, and I never want to let you go."

With that said, Blaine fell into Kurt's arms, all thoughts of rejection banished from his mind. He hadn't known what to expect when they'd first come up here. Though he'd made more of an effort to compliment Kurt and to make him feel special, he'd still feared that the only reason Kurt was taking him home was to break up with him. Now that he knew that Kurt was just as committed to their relationship as he was, he could let himself go.

"Kurt," he whimpered, his body's needs making him sound desperate and whiny.

Pulling back slightly, Kurt took note of the tears staining Blaine's cheeks. He was sure that he didn't look any better. "Shh . . ." he soothed, bringing his hands up to wipe away his boyfriend's tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Let me take care of you," he whispered. His mouth descended on Blaine's body again as he began to worship every inch of his boyfriend's sculpted body, making him feel both wanted and loved.

When Burt checked in on them later, having noticed Kurt's car in the driveway, he found them wrapped up in each other's arms, the sheets drawn up to their naked chests. They looked so peaceful, though, that Burt didn't have the heart to disturb them.

_I'll give them a little more time,_ he thought to himself as he descended the stairs to find out what Carole was making for dinner. _Clearly, they aren't on the rocks anymore._


	18. Choke

**OMG, this was such an emotional episode for me – and I wasn't expecting it to be, so I was completely caught off guard. Shannon's situation had me in tears. You really never know what goes on behind closed doors. I hope everyone out there is being safe and taking care of themselves. As for Rachel … I can actually relate. I once gave a performance in which I choked. It was horrible. I was inconsolable for days. And my future wasn't even riding on that performance, so I can only imagine what Rachel (yes, I know she's a fictional character) must be feeling.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you killed it," Blaine exclaimed as he met his boyfriend backstage and quickly pulled Kurt into his arms.<p>

"Oh, god," Kurt chanted over and over again, his eyes sparkling with excitement despite the obvious fear and shock that was still present.

"You did it," Blaine whispered, softer now, as he began planting sweet kisses along Kurt's face and neck. "You're going to New York."

"We both are," Kurt said firmly, the reality of his situation finally sinking in. "I'm not going anywhere without you, Blaine Anderson."

"Good to hear," Blaine replied, smirking at him, " 'Cause I don't have any intention of letting you go."

So saying, Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips, pulling his boyfriend closer, and proceeded to kiss him senseless. When they finally drew apart, their faces were flushed and their lips bruised from the intensity of their kiss.

"Wow," Kurt murmured.

Blaine had his eyes closed and was resting his forehead against Kurt's. "You were amazing out there," he whispered, "The way you moved those hips . . . and that end note. I had no idea you could go that high, but I promise to recreate that myself, someday soon."

"I'll hold you to that, Blaine Anderson," Kurt whispered breathlessly. "Now, we should probably get out there and support Rachel."

"Alright," said Blaine, regretfully withdrawing from Kurt's comforting body heat and moving to take his hand instead. "But we'll have some time alone later, won't we?"

"Leave everything to me," said Kurt, winking at Blaine before tugging on his hand and leading him to take a seat in the auditorium.

Although Rachel's audition was a disaster, there was little that either Blaine or Kurt could do. The diva was inconsolable and wouldn't listen to them, no matter that they praised both her voice and theatrics. At a loss as to what more they could do, the boys left Finn to comfort her as best he could. They drove to Kurt's house, which was thankfully empty, where Blaine proved his love to Kurt time and time again, pushing him over the edge of ecstasy. As they lay together afterwards, Kurt whispered reassurances to Blaine that he wouldn't forget him, knowing full well that Blaine's actions were a result of insecurity from the knowledge that Kurt would be spending the next year away from him. But, Kurt told him, they would visit, have Skype dates, and would call and text whenever possible. They weren't over, not by a long shot.


	19. Promasaurus

**I know I've gotten behind in updating this story. My apologies; with the start of my summer break, I've been rather uninspired (though not where other stories have been concerned, surprisingly). Also, my apologies if this chapter and my chapter for "Choke" are brief and, for lack of a better word, boring. It's midnight where I am, and I'm tired, but I felt compelled to write these for you. The next chapters should be out within the next couple of days, and will hopefully come easier to me. Until then, cheers!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With Burt's permission, the boys had gotten a hotel room for the night, sensing that they would have old demons to hash out, for which they would need privacy, which couldn't be readily had at either of their homes.<p>

At the moment, Blaine was more worried for Kurt than for himself. Having to crown Finn and Rachel must have brought back painful memories of the previous year's prom, and Blaine knew for a fact that Kurt had feared a repeat of their last prom together, which thankfully hadn't come to pass.

Blaine led Kurt over to sit on the edge of the bed and knelt down to remove his shoes. He felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder and paused what he was doing to look up at his boyfriend.

"Come here, you," said Kurt gently, smiling down at him. Blaine willingly complied, stilling only slightly when Kurt's hands found his still-ungelled hair and began to play with his curls.

"Kurt . . ." he said, though whether as a warning or a plea he had no idea.

"I love you just the way you are, Blaine Anderson," he whispered. "You shouldn't have to hide this part of yourself from me."

"But it's so wild and frizzy," Blaine complained. "I wouldn't say that I feared your reaction, necessarily, or that I thought you would leave me when you saw the way I really looked. It's just- _I_ don't even like my hair when it's natural. Why should you?"

"Because I love everything about you," Kurt replied surely. "Just as you love everything about me, even my fear tonight that I would be crowned prom queen again. Kurt closed his eyes briefly. His whispered advice to Rachel had been as much for himself as for her. He returned his attention to Blaine, who was sitting patiently, just watching him.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered softly.

Taking what they needed from their overnight bags, they prepared to go to sleep, crawling beneath the covers and turning out the lights. Under the cover of darkness, Blaine dared to whisper to Kurt, "You're stronger than you know."

Kurt had heard him, and snuggled further into Blaine's sheltering embrace, relishing the warmth that came from sharing his bed with another person. He promised himself that he wouldn't ever let Blaine go. He'd do whatever it took to stay together and keep this amazing man by his side.


	20. Props & Nationals

Kurt felt Blaine tugging on his arm, pulling him away from their friends who were busy congratulating Mr. Shue on winning 'Teacher of the Year'. In Kurt's opinion, no one deserved that award more, especially after all Mr. Shue had done for them.

"What is it, Blaine?" he asked when they had reached a secluded corner of the stage and were hidden from sight.

"I wanted to give you an early graduation present," he said with a slight smirk, though Kurt caught a tremor in his voice, "And to congratulate you on having won Nationals."

"We both did," Kurt protested, wondering where all of this was going.

"Maybe so, but this is _your_ senior year. That makes this win _your_ victory, Kurt."

"So where's my present?" Kurt demanded with a hint of the diva-ness that he knew Blaine thought was adorable.

"This is your present, Kurt," Blaine whispered, before swiftly attaching their lips and kissing Kurt with everything that he had in him. Kurt willingly reciprocated, letting Blaine guide the kiss where he would, until he felt something wet brush up against his skin and he realized that Blaine was crying. He pulled away, though gently, so that Blaine wouldn't think he was being rejected.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked, daring to use one of their pet names in the hope that it would encourage Blaine to talk to him and share whatever was bothering him.

"I don't want to lose you, Kurt," Blaine whispered in a choked-up voice, clearing trying to suppress the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

"Lose me?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You aren't going to lose me, Blaine. You and I are going to grow old and wrinkled together. You're the love of my life, or haven't you heard?"

Instead of making Blaine laugh as Kurt had hoped, the tears just fell faster.

"You're graduating in a week," Blaine continued to blubber. "And then you'll go off to New York and forget all about me. Chandler was just the beginning—"

"Now, stop right there," Kurt said sternly. "We've discussed this. I'm not giving you up for _anything_, Blaine. _Anything_, do you hear me? I love you so much that it physically pains me to think of life without you."

By now, tears were streaming down Kurt's face as well. Blaine reached up to wipe them away with the pads of his thumbs. He hadn't wanted to hurt Kurt. Too many relationships failed when put to the test, though and the distance from Ohio to New York was enough of a test to considerably worry Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, lowering his eyes to the ground, ashamed by his reaction.

"No, honey, look at me," Kurt directed him, raising his head again with a well-placed hand under his chin. "Never apologize for coming to me with what you're feeling. No secrets, remember? I want to share everything with you, including New York. We're going to be there together someday, I just know it."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said again. "I just had a moment of weakness. Forget I ever said anything."

"Forget? Never!" Kurt exclaimed. "We're boyfriends, Blaine. That means coming to each other when we have a problem, or knowing when give each other space. This is not one of those times, Blaine. You were right to tell me that you were worried. But remember what I said after the whole Chandler debacle? I'm leaving my heart here with you. That hasn't changed, and it never will."

"I love you," Blaine whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, kissing the bare patch of skin there, and feeling content for the first time since their win in Chicago.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, lowering his head to kiss the top of Blaine's hair and tightening his arms around the shorter boy, holding him close to his chest in an attempt to shelter him from the future that was hurdling ever faster towards them.


	21. Goodbye

**I had so many problems with this episode, and mostly to do with Kurt's treatment. He deserved to get in to NYADA. For one thing, he absolutely **_**nailed**_** his audition! Carmen loved him; his acceptance seemed a sure thing. Yet Rachel, who choked, got in after Carmen saw the New Directions perform in Chicago. While I agree that Rachel deserved another chance, I don't agree that it should have been at the cost of Kurt's happiness. He's been through enough; he deserves a break. Yes, I know that life isn't always fair. Rachel's audition was proof positive of that. She'd had everything handed to her on a silver platter up until then. But why should things suddenly turn around for her after Carmen watches her perform in Chicago, while Kurt, who has struggled beyond belief to get to where he now is, gets rejected? Talk about not being fair! Anyway, rant over (at least, for now). This is set after Finn, Kurt, and Rachel open their letters, but before Finn takes Rachel to the train station where she says goodbye to everyone. We **_**know**_** that Kurt would have been upset about his rejection – who wouldn't be? Yet we don't see either Blaine or Burt comforting him or having a discussion about what his next move should be. This is what I imagine would – and should – have happened on the show.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stumbled out of the choir room, hardly aware of his surroundings. All he knew was that he had to find Blaine – Blaine, who was his rock, his confidant, his best friend, his first love. In this moment, as all his hopes and dreams came crumbling down around him, Kurt needed Blaine more than he needed air to breathe. He found Blaine standing by his locker, waiting for him. "Blaine," he whimpered, and held out the letter to him – the letter that, with just a few words, had destroyed his plans for the future.<p>

Blaine took the sheet of paper that Kurt handed him, his eyes skimming over its contents. In the next instant, Kurt was in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Blaine rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back and petting his hair, something that only _he_ could get away with doing. Eventually, he guided Kurt to sit on the floor, leaning against the row of lockers and taking Kurt back in his arms, the lithe boy practically resting in his lap. Neither boy had yet to say a word, Kurt just crying as though his world was ending. And in a way, Blaine supposed, it was. New York was all that Kurt had ever dreamed of for its fashion, music . . . acceptance; to have that all snatched away on a whim would be devastating for anyone, but to none more so than Kurt.

At a loss as to what else to do, Blaine settled for pressing his lips to the top of Kurt's head and whispering, "It'll be alright, you'll see. We'll think of something, together, I promise."

Although Kurt continued to cry, Blaine could tell that he was past the initial hysteria by the way he was gripping his forearms with a surprising amount of strength for one so skinny. Finally, Kurt's sobbing slowed, before coming to a complete halt. However, his face remained buried in Blaine's chest, as though he could shut out the world that way. Eventually, though, he pulled away and sat up so that he was next to Blaine instead of resting in his lap. Despite being tempted to apologize for what he'd just put Blaine through – crying uncontrollably on him and staining his clothes with his tears – he knew that his boyfriend wouldn't appreciate such a comment and would brush it off as nothing.

Blaine was watching Kurt, and knew that he was fighting the urge to apologize for what had just happened. He shifted his arm so that it was wound about Kurt's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. They sat like that for many minutes, Kurt taking great shuddering gulps of air as he attempted to regulate his breathing and not hyperventilate and Blaine offering his silent support.

"Let's get you home," he said at last, rising to his feet and offering Kurt his hand in a move reminiscent of their first-ever prom together. With his arm around Kurt's waist, he guided him towards his car, opening the door for him and buckling his seat belt for him. Briefly brushing their lips together, he made his way around to the driver's side and got in. As he drove to Kurt's house, keeping one hand on the wheel at all times, he let Kurt grip his other hand as tightly as he desired, even if he would later swear that it took hours to get the blood circulating again. He couldn't begrudge Kurt whatever form of comfort that he felt he needed at this time.

In no time at all, they had arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence. Blaine helped Kurt out of the car, guiding him up the driveway and through the door. Burt met them in the hallway. With one look at Kurt's pale face and Blaine's worried expression, he moved forward, wrapping his arms around both boys. Together, they shuffled into the living room and situated themselves on the couch.

"What happened?" Burt asked, unable to bear the silence any longer.

"I didn't get in," Kurt whispered, his voice choking on the words, and Blaine could tell that he was close to tears again. Obviously, Burt could tell as well, for he pulled Kurt into his arms and held him close to his chest.

"It's alright, kiddo," he whispered. "Let it out; whatever you're feeling, let it out."

Without further ado, Kurt began to sob uncontrollably again, now staining his dad's shirt with his tears. What felt like hours later, Kurt's breathing evened out as his body began to relax after the stress he had been through.

Loathe as Burt was to further add to Kurt's pain, they needed to talk about what happened next. After all, Kurt hadn't made a backup plan; he'd pinned all his hopes on New York and getting in to NYADA. "I know you might not be ready to talk about this," said Burt hesitantly. "But we need to talk about what you plan to do next."

With a great shuddering breath, Kurt raised his head, chin set, and Blaine could cheer at the fire he saw building in his eyes.

"I'm going to stay right here," he proclaimed. "I want to be near you." This, he directed at Blaine. "I can take a couple of classes at OSU; work with the community theater; and then audition for NYADA again next year, or perhaps some other school. Then we can go to New York together and graduate in the same class. This way, we never have to be apart."

"It's your choice, Kurt," said Burt, "But you know that I'll support you in whatever you decide. And if this is what you really want . . ."

"It is, Dad," Kurt replied. "Thank you for understanding."

Father and son embraced while Blaine looked on with tears in his eyes, wishing that he could have as easy a relationship with his own father. Instead, theirs had always been fraught with tension. No matter, though; Kurt was his family now, and, by extension, Burt, Carole, and Finn.

Kurt then released Burt and moved to wrap his arms around Blaine. Though they'd yet to really exchange words about what had happened, Kurt appreciated Blaine's silent support and attempted to express this to him through their embrace. Blaine seemed to understand, for his grip on Kurt tightened and he buried his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. While he was grateful that they wouldn't have to be separated for the next year, he regretted that his happiness had to come at the cost of Kurt's dreams. Still, it wasn't the end, not really. Kurt would have another chance, and then they could conquer New York together, as they had always been meant to be.


End file.
